


Todo se Descubre

by 2JUJU_JU1



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cannibalism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2JUJU_JU1/pseuds/2JUJU_JU1
Summary: Un incidente genera choques entre Kaneki y un ghoul desconocido.Hide lo presencia todo.Hide y Kaneki tienen que hablar.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 7





	Todo se Descubre

Kaneki quería alejarse de Hide.

O, mejor dicho, eso desearía poder hacer.

Habían pasado poco más de una semana ya desde el incidente con los investigadores que mataron a Ryouko. Todo parecía cada vez más tenso y peligroso en el distrito 20, por lo que lo mejor sería que Hide no se involucrara demasiado.

Pero para Kaneki, distanciarse de su mejor amigo se le hacía la cosa más difícil del mundo.

_Es para protegerlo, él te va a entender, él no tiene que enterarse..._

Ya que su amigo había terminado su turno de la tarde, Hide, que había estado tomando un café en Anteiku hasta recién, le ofreció a Kaneki acompañarlo a su casa.

Caminando despacio, Hide sacaba principalmente temas de conversación sobre la universidad y Kaneki asentía a sus observaciones y reía sus bromas espontáneas.

A mitad de camino, un olor familiar y particularmente fuerte que era casi desagradable hizo saltar la nariz de Kaneki, miró a los alrededores, buscando el origen, e intentando no alertar a Hide. 

Su sorpresa fue mayor al verlo, caminando a unos metros adelante de ellos en dirección opuesta: un hombre adulto, de al menos 1,80 m y tez oscura, vestido con un saco largo y un sombrero que le ocultaba la mitad del rostro.

_Ese hombre huele a sangre. ¿Ghoul?_

El tiempo de reaccionar se había acabado. El hombre ya estaba a unos pasos frente suyo.

“¡Oh, God!”

“Estaba pensando en pedirle a....” Hide se paró en seco al ver que iba a chocarse con el hombre que había exclamado eso, excesivamente fuerte.

“¡Oh, God!” Permaneció mirando a Kaneki “¡you smell really good, boy! “

Sin darles tiempo a procesar el significado de la frase se agachó para observar el rostro de Kaneki más de cerca, sonrió, lo agarró bruscamente del brazo de su campera y lo arrastró, metiéndose profundamente en un callejón. Kaneki no tuvo más opción que seguirlo al sentir que estaba por arrancarle el brazo si ponía la mínima resistencia.

“¡Oye!”

“¡¿Kaneki?!”

El chico mitad ghoul miró alarmado a su amigo y se arrepintió instantáneamente al ver que este lo seguía hasta el callejón y estaba por sacar su teléfono para, presumiblemente, llamar a la policía.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Puedo pelear ¿Puedo usar el kagune? Pero ¿Y Hide? ¿Y la policía?_

“No… ¡Hide!” Eso al menos lo hizo bajar la mirada del teléfono

“With that smell, how will your taste be? Hey?”

_¿Es extranjero?_

El hombre lo tomó de ambos brazos y se inclinó hasta que Kaneki pudo verlo a los ojos; pupila pequeña, iris rojo brillante y esclerótica negra. A juzgar por la expresión de horror de Hide, él también era capaz de verlos.

“I want to see you. Can you activate them for me? Oohh… too bad, your patch is on the way” Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Arrastró su mano suavemente por el cuello de Kaneki, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que sus músculos se tensaran del terror y la incomodidad. Alcanzó su oreja derecha y soltó el parche que cayó sin gracia al suelo “Now, let me taste” Corrió violentamente la camisa de Kaneki hasta abajo del hombro, abrió sus mandíbulas y mordió con la fuerza de un ghoul que ha esperado ansiosa y pacientemente su comida especial.

“¡AAAAHHHHGG!” Kaneki clavó sus manos en la ropa del hombre intentando sin éxito alejarlo.

_Creo que puedo sacar el kagune. No veo que Hide haya llamado a la policía o al CCG. Después… solo tengo que ignorarlo… llamar a alguien y huir._

“¡Hide!” Logró decir a pesar del dolor “Por favor…solo…. No grites y no llames a nadie” Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró.

Dos de sus kagunes salieron de la parte baja de su espalda y se clavaron en los hombros del extranjero, estampillándolo contra la pared de enfrente. Kaneki jadeó, cerrando los ojos, cuando los dientes se desprendieron de su carne y sin querer aflojó el agarre sobre el hombre, que logró incorporarse apretando una de sus heridas.

“¡Kaneki!” Su llamado volvió al chico a la realidad. Este volvió a enfocarse y sostuvo al hombre por sus heridas nuevamente, esta vez clavado al piso.

Kaneki respiró profundamente intentando relajarse, pero lejos de estar calmado, miró a su amigo; estaba temblando.

_Soy un idiota, no tengo el parche._

“Hide…yo”

_Es mejor que no diga nada_

Volteó la cabeza y se quedó callado, agarró al hombre por el cuello de su ropa, aun con su kagune fuera por las dudas, y concentrándose en su fuerza sobrehumana, caminó lentamente hacia más adentro en el callejón. Paradójicamente, el desconocido, mientras se dejaba llevar, mostraba una brillante y casi diabólica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, adornada por la sangre de Kaneki que manchaba la mitad inferior de su rostro.

“Jejejej, two scales...and one eye. Japan is more and more interesting”

Al ver que Hide se había quedado clavado en su lugar, Kaneki sacó su teléfono y buscó el contacto de Yomo, estaba a punto de llamar cuando…

“¡Kaneki! ¡¿Qué paso?!” Hide apareció corriendo con las luces de la calle iluminándolo por detrás.

Kaneki volteó la mirada una vez más ya que su ojo seguía activado e ignoró la mirada preocupada y ¿Comprensiva? De Hide.

“Hide…yo no quería que esto pasara”

En ese momento se percató que su herida aun dolía mucho y no estaba sanando.

_Soy un idiota, definitivamente. Esa fue la última vez que comí._

Hacía más de una semana. Se retorció de incomodidad de solo recordarlo. Tendría que volver a su departamento lo más rápido que pueda, el hambre se establecía lentamente en sus entrañas.

Su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer había estado intentando llamar la atención de Kaneki varias veces.

“¡Kaneki! Hablame ¿Estas bien?”

Hambre. Carne humana.

“Alejate Hide por favor, tenés que estar lejos de mí” Volvió a su celular y llamó a Yomo.

Queriendo que su amigo le respondiera, pero sintiéndose incomodo con este hablando por teléfono, permaneció callado y prestó atención a la conversación.

“Ahh” Kaneki suspiró “Yomo-san, gracias por responder, necesito ayuda, no sé qué debería …umm. Apareció un ghoul extranjero y me atacó” Hizo una pausa “¿En serio? Ohh gracias… estoy en un callejón a un poco más de tres cuadras de Anteiku hacia el este, sobre la misma calle” Dicho eso, el otro lado de la llamada cortó inmediatamente.

Hide aprovechó.

“Kaneki ¿Podés responderme? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era ese?”

“¡¿No viste lo que hice?! ¡No podés estar acá!” Gritó, alejándose unos pasos del joven, aun aferrándose al hombre; este se había quedado callado, pero mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. El chico mitad ghoul logró escuchar pasos sobre los techos de edificios cercanos “¡Es peligroso! Volvé a tu casa y…y.…por favor, o al menos, escondete”

Ante la mirada asustada de su amigo, Hide obedeció, corrió detrás suyo hasta esconderse tras un contenedor de basura justo cuando un hombre con un sobretodo gris y máscara saltaba del techo y aterrizaba detrás de Kaneki

“Ken”

“Ho Hoo, more freaks” Murmuró el hombre mirando al cielo.

“Yo…Yomo-san, gracias” Inclinó levemente la cabeza “¿Podes…Encargarte? No lo conozco y no sé qué debo hacer” Kaneki se sintió débil y avergonzado al pensar que estaba pidiéndole un favor, probablemente molestándolo por algo que debería ser su problema y que el mismo debería resolver.

“No se mueve” Casi ignorando la pena del chico menor, examinó hombre tirado en el suelo “¿Extranjero dijiste?”

“S…sí. Hablaba en inglés”

“Podes soltarlo, me lo llevaré” Yomo miró brevemente el contenedor de basura más cercano, resopló y se volvió al extranjero.

Kaneki obedeció y se retiró, ocultando su kagune. Ahí se percató de que su ojo no volvía a la normalidad; y que probablemente no lo haría.

Yomo agarró al hombre y se pasó su brazo por encima del hombro, aguantando su peso. “¿Estás bien?” Kaneki asintió. El hombre mayor saltó al techo sin insistir más.

Una vez Kaneki dejó de escucharlo, miró al escondite de su amigo, pero no se atrevió a acercarse, clavó sus piernas en el piso, bajó la cabeza y apretó la herida de su hombro.

No hizo falta llamar, aun con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo, Hide se le acercó y puso una mano sobre su espalda.

“Kaneki, está bien, ¿Podemos hablar? Podes confiar en mi” Hizo una pausa, esforzándose por reprimir los temblores y el titubeo de su voz “Yo ya lo sabía, me había dado cuenta antes ¿Si?”

Giró bruscamente la cabeza, enfrentándolo “¡¿Sabías?!” Volvió a voltearla al darse cuenta de la expresión insegura de su amigo.

_Lo estoy asustando._

“¿Porque seguías conmigo? No me evitaste... o me reportaste” Dijo casi en un susurro.

“¿Porque haría eso? Sos mi amigo. Pero primero ¿Está bien tu herida? Deberíamos volver a tu departamento”

Kaneki clavó su mirada al piso.

_¿No está asustado? ¿No me odia y encima quiere seguir conmigo? ¿Que siga siendo su amigo con este cuerpo?_

“Soy un monstruo, Hide”

Ignorando a su amigo, Kaneki obligó a sus pies a moverse, se soltó del agarre de su mano y se adentró en el callejón.

_Puedo volver por otras calles, donde nadie me vea._

Pero Hide no se lo iba a permitir.

“Oye oye. Dije que íbamos a hablar, no me ignores así. Te acompaño a tu departamento” Siguió a Kaneki y volvió a colocar su mano en su espalda “Había sospechado que algo te pasaba y lo confirmé en el incidente con Nishio-senpai”

“Ese día, estabas...” Kaneki aceleró el paso sin desviar la mirada de sus pies.

“No estaba inconsciente”

El chico mitad ghoul se aferró a las esquinas de su ropa y se mordió el labio inferior.

“Huye, por favor” Al borde de las lágrimas, susurró una pequeña súplica.

Pensaba que sería incluso más fácil, que el huyera, que lo odiara o le tuviera asco. Hide estaría mejor sin él, fuera de peligro.

Sin querer presionar a su amigo, bajó los brazos y lo dejó adelantarse unos pasos, pero no demasiado por miedo a que este escapara.

“¿No sabés porqué te atacó el extranjero?”

Kaneki, negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo y siguió caminando.

Hide no volvió a preguntar nada.

Así lo siguió, en silencio, por calles oscuras, evitando a la gente que pudiera alarmarse por la apariencia de su amigo, hasta llegar a su departamento.

Antes de entrar al complejo de departamentos Kaneki miró varias veces asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que lo viera y corrió, seguido por Hide. Agarró con fuerza sus llaves al llegar a su puerta y la abrió lo más rápido que pudo, entro y se detuvo en el umbral, mirando que su amigo permanecía en la entrada.

“¿Podemos hablar?”

Kaneki volvió a mirar el piso, evitando el contacto visual.

“Es peligroso estar acá. Es… ilegal incluso estar conmigo…Po…podría lastimarte” Aunque Hide seguramente no podía verlo, levantó su mano y se cubrió el ojo izquierdo.

Hide sabía que Kaneki estaba siendo serio, pero no quería que este se alejara, permaneció callado, reflexionando.

“Kaneki, no tengo miedo, por si eso te preocupaba. No dije nada antes porque no sabía bien por lo que estabas pasando y no quería presionarte. Solo quiero saber si estás bien, quiero ayudarte” Hizo una pausa, apoyó una mano en el hombro ileso de su amigo y se inclinó para verlo desde abajo” ¿Puedo ayudarte a tratar tu herida al menos?”

Kaneki asintió levemente con la cabeza y lo dejó entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. “Estoy bien, pero ¿Vos de verdad estas bien? Digo, estando conmigo”

“Sos mi mejor amigo. Eso no cambió…”

“Pero _yo cambié.”_ Lo interrumpió “No sé por qué querés seguir así. Dijiste que sabes lo que pasó con Nishio-senpai ¿No? No puedo dejar de pensar lo horrible y asqueroso que fue lo que hice ¿No te importa en serio? ¡Podría haberte matado! Sin dudarlo…solo porque tenía hambre…”

Hide bajó los hombros y pensó bien su respuesta.

“Supongo que en ese momento me asustaste un poco, sí. Pero dijiste que fue por el hambre, no podés culparte entonces. También vi cómo te atreviste a pelear contra Nishio-senpai, para defenderme porque él quería comerme. Nunca habías estado en una pelea Kaneki, por favor, jaja me sorprendiste”

Hide vio como Kaneki se sonrojaba y disfrutó de como este volvía a mostrar su típica timidez.

“No me importa lo que seas ahora, no tengo miedo tampoco. Si llego a incomodarte, tenes derecho a decirme que me valla. Por ahora, solo quiero saber por lo que estás pasando y ver en que puedo ayudarte. Los conejos mueren cuando se quedan solos, Kaneki”

Kaneki relajó un poco su postura y expresión “Gracias, en serio” Comenzó a sollozar “No voy a negar que necesito ayuda. Yo solo…no quería que te enteraras… Jaja, no tengo ni excusas. No quería que te involucraras en cosas peligrosas. Y no sabría que pensarías de tu mejor amigo volviéndose esto” Abrió los brazos enfatizando “Siendo sincero, no puedo creer que de verdad aceptes esto tan rápido… vos ya sabes todo lo que significa… Incluso, que no pueda desactivar mi ojo…lo que eso significa…Hide”

Hide soltó una risita, tomándo por sorpresa a Kaneki, lo agarró de ambos brazos y le dio media vuelta, guiándolo hasta el baño.

“El ojo es bonito”

“¡¿Eh?!”

“Vamos, vamos. Sigamos siendo los mejores amigos”

Kaneki parpadeó confundido y comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

“Voy a lavarme”

“Voy a buscar tu botiquín”

Kaneki, agarró ropa nueva de su habitación, se retiró al baño y puso su campera y camisa en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Enjuagó su hombro con una toalla mojada y miro la desagradable herida que le habían dejado, apenado de cómo no se había curado ni un poco y de que era incapaz de volver su ojo a la normalidad.

Hide se paró en el umbral de la puerta con el botiquín en sus brazos, su amigo no lo notó al principio. Permaneció contemplando el cuerpo de Kaneki; parecía igual, pero había cambiado ¿Cuánto cambió desde la operación además de la pequeña cicatriz que esta le dejó?

Observó en silencio la herida. Era profunda, con toda seguridad era muy dolorosa, en un humano normal sería bastante preocupante que te arranquen un pedazo de carne en esa parte del cuerpo, tan cerca del cuello y de arterias importantes. Había escuchado que los ghouls tenían una renegación superior, pero no sabía cuánto, y el hombro de Kaneki no mostraba signos de estar mejorando.

“¿Los ghouls no tienen una mejor regeneración?”

Kaneki se sobresaltó y soltó un pequeño grito al ver a Hide a través del espejo. Bajó la mirada y se volvió a concentrar en su herida.

“Usualmente, sí. Una herida así sanaría en poco tiempo. Pero yo…bueno. No estoy comiendo bien” Respondió honestamente.

“¡Kaneki! ¡Te dije que…!” Estaba dispuesto a retar a Kaneki por tener malos hábitos cuando se dio cuenta que ahora la situación era más complicada “Perdón. No quise decir… Debe ser difícil”

Para sorpresa de ambos, Kaneki soltó una pequeña risa.

“Ese día, antes de encontrarnos con Nishio-senpai. Me dijiste que debería comer bien”

“Esperaba que me hicieras caso, al menos” Le siguió la broma.

Luego de deshacerse de la sangre, Hide ayudó a vendar el hombro de Kaneki. Este último, estando seguro de que su ojo no habría cambiado, volvió a evitar el contacto visual. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos mientras desinfectaban y vendaban la herida. Hide observó apenado como algo de sangre aún se escapaba y manchaba los vendajes.

Luego de ponerse una camisa nueva, guardar las cosas y salir del baño Kaneki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hide fue más rápido.

“Vamos a hablar ¿No? A no ser que tengas algo que hacer”

“No sé de qué queres hablar, pero…”

“Hablar, Kaneki, hay cosas de las que hablar” Agarró a Kaneki de los brazos, lo arrastró hasta la mesa de la cocina y lo sentó en un banco, se sentó en frente de él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Kaneki le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró, un poco más aliviado.

“No sabes del extranjero dijiste. Pero ¿Y el otro hombre quién era?”

“¿Yomo-san? Eehhh. Es alguien que conozco nada más. Me ayudó y me enseñó un par de cosas. Está con la gente que organiza a los ghouls en este distrito, por eso lo llamé. No tengo ni idea que hacer si aparece un extranjero y me ataca” Dijo nerviosamente “Probablemente alguien más lo mataría.”

“Si alguien viniera así y te atacara sin razón… ¿Querrías matarlo?” Reflexionó para sí mismo “Entonces. Ni una idea de porqué ¿No?”

Kaneki alzó los hombros “Ya me han dicho algunas veces que huelo raro. Diferente. Pero no se a que se refieren. Sé que es posible distinguir entre ghouls y humanos por el olor, aunque yo todavía no puedo hacerlo. Es como si no entendiera como funciona mi nariz” Cerró su ojo izquierdo y señaló su nariz “Supongo que huelo bien para ese hombre”

“Pero… ¿Está bien? Digo, es un ghoul. No estoy seguro en qué punto estas vos, pero…”

“Por lo que parece estoy más cerca de ser un ghoul, al menos a la práctica”

“Si es posible… Hacer lo que te hicieron. Entonces, excepto ciertas características, somos muy parecidos biológica…o genéticamente supongo”

“No estoy seguro. En ese caso, el resto de mi cuerpo seguiría siendo…humano. Y en caso de que no…No sé. Nunca había escuchado de ghouls comiendo otros ghouls”

“Suena espeluznante”

Kaneki Asintió.

“¿Y tú ojo? ¿Y esa cosa que sacaste de tu espalda? No tenía idea que los ghouls tenían eso hasta que vi el de Nishio-senpai”

“Ehh…ummm. La verdad no sé cómo explicarlo. Se llama kagune y se usa generalmente como arma… _para cazar_. No sé bien como controlarlo aún y es difícil sacarlo a voluntad. Los ojos se activan con el siempre, o en mi caso al menos y cuando… _estoy comiendo_ ” Su voz se fue apagando de a poco “Sé que es posible activarlos cuando quieras, pero no puedo. Como dije, ni siquiera puedo desactivarlo ahora mismo”

Hide asintió reflexionando sobre la nueva información.

“S…si te molesta, puedo ponerme el parche”

“No es problema, no me importa. Esas cosas sobre los ghouls son geniales” Dijo sonriendo, sacando la punta de su lengua.

Kaneki hizo un puchero con sus labios.

Hide se rio genuinamente, se tiró para atrás, estirando los brazos y haciendo un sonido exagerado. Volvió bruscamente y apoyó los brazos sobre el mostrador “¿Tenes algo para comer no?” Soltó, y aunque mostraba una expresión seria, fue demasiado casual que Kaneki no supo cómo reaccionar.

“Oh. Lo siento, no…” Se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza “No puedo comer ahora, no tengo nada”

“¿Eh? Decía para vos”

“¡¿Eh?!”

“Dijiste que necesitas comer para curarte. Pensé que ibas a hacerlo”

“¡Hide! No puedo simplemente…Yo ahora...Tengo que comer…” Incapaz de completar la frase, susurró “No quiero comer ahora”

Hide bajó los hombros y esperó por si volvía a hablar.

“Ya sé que es intentar negarlo y que no puedo…Pero no quiero”

Al ver que su amigo estaba al borde de las lágrimas una vez más, se levantó de su banco, dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza, acunando su cabeza con sus manos, con cuidado de no apretar de más su herida.

Kaneki se sobresaltó, pero no lo rechazó en un principio, hasta que el olor de Hide se asentó en su nariz y le recordó lo fácil, e incluso satisfactorio, que sería empujarlo al piso y hundir los dientes en la carne como un animal.

Rechazó esos pensamientos y agarró a Hide de los brazos, separándolo.

“Hide. No hagas eso. Te dije que soy peligroso…” _Tengo hambre_.

Hide hizo un puchero y alzó las cejas “Entonces, comé” Con un tono como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio que tuvo que repetir muchas veces para que por fin lo entendieran.

“Está bien” Suspiró “Pero no sé si quieras ver”

“¿Puedo quedarme en la sala?”

Luego de pensar por un momento, volvió a suspirar y asintió.

Hide fue a sentarse al sillón viendo en dirección opuesta a la cocina y sacó su celular. Kaneki agarró un plato y cubiertos y sacó uno de los paquetes del congelador.

\- ¿No tenes que cocinarla? -

Kaneki no respondió inmediatamente, sintió un escalofrió de solo pensar en cocinar carne humana, más sabiendo como la habían obtenido los de Anteiku; sería mínimo una falta de respeto para la persona. Pensándolo mejor, no estaría mal pensar en que seguramente algunos ghouls lo hacían, no conocía las costumbres de la mayoría después de todo. Se mordió el labio al imaginarse como podría saber si estuviera cocida.

“No podría”

Unos minutos de silencio después, Hide se sintió con permiso de preguntar.

“De todos modos ¿De dónde la conseguís?” Tendría que admitir que, más que la necesidad de acusarlo, sentía curiosidad.

Kaneki casi se atraganta con un bocado.

“Perdón si te incomoda. No soy aprensivo con estos temas, y sentía curiosidad” Se excusó Hide, intentando no presionarlo.

_No puedo decirle de Anteiku. Ni de Touka-chan. Ella dijo que lo mataría…_

“¿Podemos dejar de hablar de lo que estoy comiendo?”

_Oh. Él sabe de Nishio-senpai. Seguramente ya sabe también del resto._

_Y él es mi amigo._

“Unas personas, otros ghouls. Ayudan a quienes no pueden…conseguir su propia comida. Buscan gente que se haya suicidado”

Hide asintió y no dijo nada más.

“Sé que no es lo ideal. Pero muchos no se atreven a… _matar_ ” Dijo por las dudas que Hide malinterpretara algo “Por lo que nos proveen esto a cambio de algo. Yo trabajo en Anteiku para pagarlo”

“Supongo que es una buena alternativa”

“¡OH! ¿Me prestas los apuntes de la clase de historia de hace dos semanas?” Hide se agachó, por lo que quedó oculto por el sillón y subió las manos como si rezara “Iba a pedírtelos cuando llegáramos acá”

“Si no entendes el tema, después te lo explico. Por ahora sacales una foto o copialos. Los necesito para mañana” Dijo mientras tragaba un bocado.

Hide, conociendo el departamento y las cosas de Kaneki como las suyas propias, fue a la habitación de Kaneki, sacó los apuntes de su mochila y les sacó fotos con su celular

Kaneki terminó de comer en silencio, lavó con cuidado todos los restos de sangre del plato y los cubiertos y se enjuagó la boca varias veces, intentando de deshacerse de cualquier mancha.

“Terminé”

“¿Puedo ver el desastre sangriento que hiciste ya?”

“No” Respondió de manera cortante, volviéndose a sentar en la barra “¿Cómo es mi ojo ahora?” Preguntó con cautela.

“Sigue… ¿Negro y rojo? Activado creo que dijiste” Dijo con un tono comprensivo.

Kaneki, frustrado con su propia incapacidad, apretó la boca en una fina línea. Rápidamente cambió su expresión a una más decidida, se levantó arrastrando el banco y caminó con paso fuerte al baño, mientras Hide lo miraba totalmente extrañado.

Una vez frente al espejo, miró con determinación su reflejo sin parpadear. Abrió y cerró un par de veces el ojo izquierdo hasta que contempló orgullosamente como este volvía a la normalidad.

“Lo logré” Gritó levantando los brazos en señal de victoria. Se rio un poco de sí mismo y volvió a la cocina.

Hide respondió con una risa cálida y feliz “Supongo que tenías hambre”

“Intenté con todas mis fuerzas cambiarlo cuando estábamos volviendo y no pude. Así que supongo que sí”

“Mmmnn. Entonces ¿Estuvo bien?”

“Hiiiiiddeeee” Kaneki se quejó. Se arrastró contra el mostrador de la cocina, con los brazos extendidos y la cara pegada a la superficie “No quiero hablar de lo que como ¿Si?” Dijo, amortiguando su voz y su vergüenza contra la fría cerámica.

“Perdooooon” sacó la punta de la lengua y levantó las manos en señal de disculpa “Estos temas me dan curiosidad. Resulta que sos muy interesante”

“Hhhmmm....es asqueroso pensarlo. Pero sabe muy, muy bien” Murmuró sin levantar la cabeza “¿Querés un café? Eso sí tengo al menos. Y creo que quedó algo de azúcar”

"Si no te molesta hacerlo. Digo, si no te cansas del café por prepararlo todo el día"

"No es problema. Aparte es lo único que puedo tomar, se volvió una costumbre" Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y agregó "Viéndolo así, los ghouls parecemos adictos a la cafeína"

"Pero hacen muy buen café" resaltó Hide.

"Jajaja"

Mientras Kaneki calentaba el agua y preparaba dos tazas, le explicó a Hide un poco por arriba el tema que había dicho que no entendía y se disculpó porque no le quedaba azúcar.

"Está listo"

Hide aceptó la taza y tomó un sorbo evaluativo; Amargo, sí, pero sabía bien y tenía la temperatura adecuada.

"Como dije, ustedes hacen muy buen café"

Kaneki soltó una risita y probó el suyo.

“El de los otros sigue siendo mucho mejor. Tengo que mejorar”

Hide asintió “La herida está mejor ¿no?”

Kaneki asintió en respuesta “Ya debe haberse cerrado completamente”

A Hide inmediatamente se le iluminó la mirada. “¿Hay otras cosas de ghouls que me puedas contar?”

“No sé a qué te referís con _cosas de ghouls,_ así que no sé qué decirte.” Dijo cómicamente ocultándose bajo su taza de café.

Hide frunció el ceño y Kaneki le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

“En lo físico al menos. Sé que las capacidades físicas en general aumentan, como velocidad, fuerza y agilidad. Por eso otros me ayudan a entrenar”

“Entrenando ¿Vos? ¿Decís de como pelear y todo eso? “

“Tengo que admitir que no me gusta para nada” Se rascó atrás de la cabeza nerviosamente “Los sentidos creo que también se agudizan, excepto por el gusto supongo”

“¿Poder oler y ver mejor decís?” Preguntó confundido.

“La verdad no lo sé. Las comidas son de los olores más distintivos, y bueno, todo huele mal. Aunque puedo distinguir el olor de la sangre y todo eso. Y el oído si he notado que mejoró un poco”

“¿Qué hay del CCG?”

Kaneki sintió que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda “¿Qué pasa con ellos?”

“¿Qué hacen? Quiero decir ¿Te encontraste con un investigador? O sabes algo más sobre ellos. Todo lo que supuestamente saben sobre los ghouls se mantiene en secreto, así como las acciones que toman. Por eso tengo curiosidad por preguntarte todas estas cosas” Bajó lentamente la mirada y rascó nerviosamente su mejilla.

“Oh. Es verdad que yo tampoco sabía nada antes. Por lo que se tienen un entrenamiento especial, al luchar contra los ghouls que son físicamente superiores. Y los maletines que llevan ¿Los has visto?” Esperó a que Hide asintiera y continuó “No sé cómo se llaman, y cada vez que los veo tienen una forma diferente, pero son un tipo de arma. Tuve que pelear contra uno una vez y por lo que tengo entendido se hacen con los kagunes de ghouls capturados”

_Hinami-chan ¿Debería decirle?_

“¡¿Peleaste contra uno?! ¿Cómo fu…? Bueno, supongo que te fue bien. Digo ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Y porque te atacaron?”

Kaneki bajó la mirada y reflexionó si estaba bien revelar más información sobre los ghouls de Anteiku. Hinami ya había tenido suficientes problemas. Tendría que confiar en Hide.

“¿Kaneki?” Hide estaba preocupado por su silencio “¿Ellos…simplemente atacan a cualquiera por ser un ghoul?

_¿Confió en Hide?_

“En realidad, sí. Hay una niña ghoul que fue a quedarse en Anteiku con su madre. No se los detalles, pero sé que había perdido a su padre. Creo que luego se anunció en las noticias como la “hija ghoul” o algo así. Yo vi como las atacaron a ambas y mataron a su madre, Ryouko-san. Ella logró escapar, pero seguía siendo buscada ya que habían visto su cara. Una chica…ummm…bueno…si ya la viste… Touka-chan ideó un plan para distraer la investigación, pero la niña fue atraída a una trampa y tuvimos que ir a rescatarla. Yo tenía que distraer a uno de los investigadores y Touka-chan se encargaba del otro. Creo…que terminó por matarlo”

Hide bajó la mirada y reflexionó.

“Pobrecita” Susurró, como si rezara “¿Ella está bien?”

“Touka-chan pudo salvarla, sí. Se está quedando con ella”

“Me alegro. Me alegro que pudieras contarme todo. Aunque, por lo que dijiste de la cara de la niña ¿De verdad podés?”

“Técnicamente hay que mantenerse ocultos de los humanos en casi todo momento. Muy pocos dan su nombre real y esas cosas. Tomo la responsabilidad de decirte sobre ella en este caso. Solo actúa normal en frente de Touka-chan hasta que vea como decirle”

“¿Por qué ella?”

Kaneki se rió sombríamente “Luego del _accidente_ ” Enfatizó utilizando comillas “Dijo que te mataría si te enteraras o te dijera. Y ella quiere proteger a la niña, así que sería aún más peligrosa en este caso”

“Pueden confiar en mi” Hide sonrió cálidamente y levantó el pulgar en dirección a su amigo “Entonces es importante mantener en secreto la identidad, parecen superhéroes”

“Solo que nosotros aterrorizamos las calles de Tokio” Kaneki sorprendió a ambos con su broma espontanea. Él se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las implicaciones y Hide se rió fuertemente hasta casi lagrimear de la risa.

“Hablando de eso. El hombre ese… Yo…Yomo-… ¿san? Tenía una máscara ¿Todos tienen eso?” Pareció darse cuenta de algo cuando su expresión se tornó sombría y perversa “¿Vos tenes una? ¿Puedo verla?”

“Conoces mi nombre real, mi cara y ahora mi mascara. Sos un amigo peligroso, Hide” Dijo, fingiendo rendirse, mientras corría su banco y se dirigía a su habitación “Hoy me la olvidé, pero se supone que siempre debo llevarla”

Hide volteó rápidamente la cabeza y siguió a Kaneki con la mirada, cuanto menos emocionado “¡¿Vas a mostrármela?!”

Kaneki murmuró en respuesta mientras salía de su habitación con lo que parecía un pedazo de cuero con cosas metálicas incrustadas en sus manos. La extendió para que Hide pudiera verla.

“¡Ooh! Pensé que serían todas iguales, como la del hombre. Esta es…rara. Da miedo. No es tu estilo definitivamente” Soltó una risita “¿El parche cubre el derecho?”

“Creo que el que lo hizo quería que se viera el izquierdo, como es el único que se activa”

“¿El que lo hizo?”

“Hay uno hombre que diseña mascaras a medida. Él también es un ghoul y se especializa en máscaras para nosotros, pero también recibe a otras personas creo.”

“Y esos ¿Tornillos? ¿Qué sos? ¿Frankenstein?”

Kaneki apretó su boca “No me reclames a mí, yo no la elegí. Y supongo que si soy un poco Frankenstein. No me acostumbro a ella todavía, la primera vez que la usé fue cuando peleé contra el investigador”

“Suena aterrador tener que pelear contra uno de ellos, desde mi punto de vista”

“Desde el mío también. No sabía qué hacer y estaba desesperado”

“¿Cómo fue?”

A Kaneki se le oscureció la mirada. Bajó el brazo que sostenía la máscara y volvió a sentarse en la mesada. Dejó la máscara sobre la mesa y tomó un trago de su café. Hide, preocupado por su silencio, se giró y cruzó los brazos sobre la cerámica, esperando alguna respuesta.

“Al principio parecía una pelea ridícula” Pareció admitir “Solo me ponía delante suyo y recibía golpes de esa especie de martillo gigante que tenía. Había logrado sacar el kagune pero no le era competencia. Sabía que…si recuperaba algo de energía, podría volver a ser tan fuerte como cuando peleé contra Nishio-senpai”

“¿Y cómo pudiste…?”

“No sabía cómo y…Se me ocurrió que comiendo podría” De solo recordarlo se le revolvió su propio estómago. Bajó la mirada y tragó saliva “Mordí al propio investigador…en el hombro. Recuperé fuerza y rompí el martillo, pero me estaba volviendo loco, el hambre por no estar comiendo bien y haber probado la carne justo ahí. Terminé gritándole que se fuera…que no quería llegar a algo peor. Me sentía tan fuera de mi mismo, tan fuera de control que incluso tenía miedo. Miedo de ser capaz de matarlo”

“¿Fuera de vos mismo?” Preguntó, confundido pero cuidadoso debido al tema sensible “Nunca he visto a otro ghoul así que no entiendo ¿El hambre hace eso entonces?”

“Igual que cuando casi te ataqué. Todos los olores y sonidos que te vuelven loco, más el hambre que de por sí sola ya es insoportable. Sabés que cualquier bocado de carne será lo mejor que hayas probado en tu vida. Y aunque Touka-chan me lo había advertido ya, incluso ahora soy incapaz de comer regularmente”

“Kaneki…yo”

“No espero que lo entiendas, soy yo el que tiene que pasar por esto. Ni siquiera sé si me estoy expresando bien”

“Yo solo…lo siento. Me alegra que seas capaz de hablarme de estas cosas. Por eso quería quedarme. Si no puedo ayudarte, al menos puedo escuchar”

“No sé qué tan agradable puede ser escucharme hablar de que me da hambre estar con otras personas” Dijo, apenándose de sí mismo incluso.

Hide se puso serio por un momento “Kaneki…no tenes que pasar por todo solo. No creo que sea mejor ayuda que los otros ghouls pero…”

“Vos sos una mejor ayuda, sin duda” Dijo Kaneki, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Un pequeño sonrojo subió por los cachetes de Hide “Me alegra, y justamente por eso quiero escuchar todo”

Kaneki asintió.

“¿Pero por qué sería una mejor ayuda que los otros ghouls?

“Ellos tampoco tienen idea de cómo ayudarme. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y cosas que me cuesta aceptar; Además, ya tienen sus vidas como para que se tengan que preocupar por mí, parece que quieren que me acostumbre y listo, y a Touka-chan por ejemplo ya se le debe haber agotado su paciencia conmigo. Vos…al menos ya me conoces. Y aunque no sepas de esto…”

“Puedo escuchar”

“Más que eso. Me alegra de cierta manera que quieras aprender, que te interese el tema. Y sí, me sigue incomodando, pero poder hablar de esto con confianza se siente bien”

A Hide se le iluminó el rostro “Siempre dispuesto” Dijo casi saltando de la silla y haciendo una seña militar.

Kaneki soltó una risita “Mmnn ¿No es tarde ya? No sé si tenés algo que hacer”

“La verdad tengo hambre” Murmuró “Me gustaría pasar la noche” Miró juguetonamente a Kaneki y sacó su celular.

“No tengo comida dije ¿Y las clases?”

“No tengo nada a primera hora, llego a buscar las cosas a mi casa e ir. Podría pedir que traigan algo para comer”

Kaneki hizo una mueca que incomodó a Hide.

“No…perdón si no querés”

“Está bien por mi…yo no voy a hacerte nada” Dijo nerviosamente “Me pone ansioso la idea de comida acá. No solo no puedo comer, los olores resultan asquerosos y son muy fuertes, pero está bien”

“¿Seguro?” Kaneki asintió “Si vos estas bien” Hide marcó el número del delivery, dio la dirección de su amigo y pidió una pizza que llegaría en media hora.

“El café ya está frio” Kaneki estuvo haciendo un esfuerzo por que se fuera el sabor dulce a sangre de su boca, pero parecía imposible “Yo me voy a preparar otra taza ¿Vos no querés mas no?”

“Muy amargo, perdón”

“Está bien”

Mientras Hide revisaba unas cosas en su celular, Kaneki fue a preparar más café, reflexionando sobre algo que le preocupaba.

“Hide” Dijo en voz baja y sin mirarlo. Este asintió y lo miró con curiosidad.

Kaneki volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

“Sé que dije lo de actuar normal frente a Touka-chan. Pero pensándolo bien…” Respiró profundamente y notó que su amigo se había puesto tenso, incluso podría llegar a ser miedo “Es casi seguro que Yomo-san se haya dado cuenta que estabas escondido hoy, incluso que se diera cuenta que eras vos, ya que vas seguido a Anteiku. Me sorprende que no hubiera dicho nada igual, pero no me asegura que no le dijera al jefe o a Touka-chan”

“¿Entonces?”

“Eso es lo que me preocupa. Que Touka-chan sepa que me viste. En ese caso, voy a intentar hablar con ella mañana. No sé qué más hacer en realidad. Más que decirte que tengas cuidado”

“Si ella dijo que me mataría…No sé si puedo…”

“Podría…intentar protegerte…” Un par de lágrimas se estaban formando en los ojos del chico mitad-ghoul.

_Riiiiiiiing ring_

Ambos se sobresaltaron con el repentino sonido del timbre.

Hide soltó una risa nerviosa “Llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Yo voy ¿Si?” Se levantó, agarró su billetera y se dirigió a la puerta.

Kaneki levantó la mirada justo para ver a Hide abrir la puerta y encontrarse con…

“¡¿Yomo-san?! Sabía que…” Kaneki saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta, poniéndose en frente de Hide, cubriéndolo “Ehh. No sabía que vendrías ¿Qué pasó?”

Yomo se abrió paso entre los jóvenes y cerró la puerta “Yoshimura arregló el asuntó con el extranjero” Dirigió su mirada al chico congelado detrás de él “Necesitaba saber que habías hecho con…”

“¡Está bien!” Lo interrumpió Kaneki, temiendo lo peor “Digo, sí. Él lo sabe ahora. Pero está bien ¿Si? No va a decir nada sobre mí. Me aseguraré” Agregó, intentando sonar seguro.

Yomo miró evaluativamente a Hide. Este último tomo aire y se corrió a un lado de Kaneki.

Se inclinó frente al ghoul adulto y habló lo más decidido que pudo “Prometo no decir nada, ni hacer nada que los ponga en peligro a ninguno. Soy el mejor amigo de Kaneki, yo…”

“¿Cuánto sabe?” Lo interrumpió, esta vez mirando a Kaneki.

“Yo me hago responsable, Yomo-san. Solo no le digas a Touka-chan por ahora” Kaneki se inclinó de igual manera.

Yomo suspiró “No creo que Yoshimura tenga problema con esto. Pero igual deberían tener cuidado. También quería saber cómo estaba tu hombro”

“Ahh... Ehh… Ya debería haber sanado completamente creo”

“Me alegro” Dicho eso, volvió a pasar entre ellos, abrió la puerta y se fue.

“¿Yomo-s…” Intentó llamarlo, pero fue ignorado.

“¿Estás bien, Kaneki?”

“Tengo más miedo de Touka-chan, tengo que admitirlo. Pero creo que puedo confiar en Yomo-san, si parece que confía en nosotros”

“Si vos decís” Hide soltó un suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

“Yo me voy a bañar, Hide ¿Te quedas esperando la comida?”

Hide asintió “Andá tranquilo”

Kaneki fue hasta el baño, se sacó la ropa y las vendas del hombro y se miró al espejo. Como creía; la herida había sanado, en su lugar había unas pequeñas cicatrices oscuras en el lugar de la mordida, que probablemente tarden más en desaparecer.

Mientras se bañaba, llegó a escuchar el timbre del apartamento, como Hide le agradecía al repartidor por traerle la comida y se sentaba en la mesa a comer. Por suerte, el agua caliente, el vapor y los jabones tapaban el fuerte olor de la comida, que, si no fuera el caso, podría oler perfectamente desde el baño.

Kaneki se sentó en el piso, dejando que el agua le caiga sobre la nuca, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mezclándose con el resto del agua.

_Está bien, si solo debo confiar en Hide…Confío en que no dirá nada…que no nos hará daño._

_¿Y en que yo no le haga daño?_

_Hide, comiendo una pizza tranquilamente en mi casa, sin que yo pueda comer con el…Hide podría extrañar como era antes, incluso tanto como yo._

Kaneki deseó desesperadamente poder estar allá, comiendo despreocupado con Hide y riéndose de un chiste sobre la universidad.

El chico se paró bruscamente, cerró el agua y se secó lo más rápido que pudo, algunas gotas caían se su cabello todavía.

_Quiero estar con el…Si. Aunque no sea como antes…Si está el, creo que voy a estar bien._

Se cambió apresuradamente y salió con pasos largos del baño aun con el pelo goteando agua hacia donde estaba su amigo.

“Que bien, terminaste. Pero no sé si queres estar acá, con la comida y eso…” Mientras se volteaba para enfrentarlo, fue interrumpido por su amigo dándole un fuerte y sorpresivo abrazo que casi lo hace soltar la porción de pizza que tenía en la mano “¿Kaneki estas bien?”

“Estoy…triste. Quería poder estar con vos tranquilamente, comiendo y…y. Estoy bien, pero, te extrañaba tanto, no poder hablar como siempre de todo lo que me pasaba... Y ahora estás acá, pero no yo no puedo estar de la misma manera que antes” Hide lentamente apoyó la comida en la mesa y le devolvió el abrazo a su amigo “Quiero…. Que vuelva a ser como era antes…” Aunque ya estaba completamente avergonzado, saltó varios sollozos sobre el hombro de la remera de Hide.

“Kaneki, yo no puedo hacer eso ¿Si?” Se rio incómodamente “No tengo problema con que seas así y ya te lo dije. Entiendo que te sientas así, pero, creo que podemos encontrar la manera de seguir adelante, nada debería cambiar…solo no comeremos juntos” Hide reflexionó un poco sobre todo lo que le había contado Kaneki “Bueno, puedo entender que no sea solo eso para vos…”

Kaneki rompió bruscamente el abrazo, pero aun sosteniendo a Hide de los hombros, para sorpresa de este último; se estaba riendo.

“Dios, esto huele horrible. Voy a la sala” se paró derecho y le dio la espalda “Lo siento, estoy sensible todavía supongo”

“Kaneki está bien…”

“Si...sí. Hay…solo hay que encontrar la manera de seguir. Comé tranquilo. Si te sobra, guárdalo en la heladera y llévatelo mañana”

“¿No te molesta que esté ahí?”

“Como dije, huele asqueroso. Pero está bien, no vamos a tirarla.”

“Está bien, mañana me la llevo.”

Kaneki se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele, pasó un par de canales y llegó a uno de películas, después de unos pocos segundos analizándola, Hide gritó.

“Dejalo ahí”

“¿No viste mil veces esta película ya?”

“Si, y por eso tenes que dejarla, hay que verla mil y una.”

“Si vos decís.”

Cuando Hide terminó de comer guardó la pizza en la heladera y fue a sentarse con Kaneki. Intentó ignorar los paquetes marrones del estante de arriba de los cuales Kaneki se había olvidado de informarle.

“¿Podés…lavarte las manos y los dientes primero? Por favor”

“Claro, claro.” Dijo disculpándose

Durante el climax de la película, Hide se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, concentrándose, emocionado como si fuera la primera que la veía. Kaneki se rio y se tiró bien hacia atrás, bostezando relajado.

“No termina todavía” Dijo Hide sin mirarlo.

“No, pero tengo sueño ¿Dormís acá no? Te traigo algo para taparte y me voy”

“Gracias.”

Kaneki sacó un acolchado del armario y lo dejó en una esquina del sillón.

“Los ghouls no se vuelven locos ni atacan cuando dormís ¿No?”

Kaneki se congeló por un momento. Se relajó y dijo juguetonamente “No sé. Nunca dormí con un humano cerca.”

“¿Puedo trabar la puerta de tu habitación? Por seguridad.”

“Jjajajj”

Hide se despertó por el final de su sueño, ya entrada la madrugada, y escuchó ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su amigo. Se paró a ver a que era y descubrió a Kaneki, casi completamente destapado, temblando de frio y ¿Llorando? Al menos sollozando y respirando mal. También vio que la ventana estaba abierta. Fue a cerrarla y pensó brevemente si los ghouls podrían resfriarse. Tapó a Kaneki de vuelta y reflexionó unos segundos, refregándose los ojos. Una vez decidido, se acostó junto a Kaneki y se tapó, pasándole un mano por encima del hombro.

Kaneki se despertó, con algo frente a su rostro que no lo dejaba ver; se dio cuenta que olía muy bien. Siguió olfateando con los ojos entrecerrados.

“¿Qué? ¿Huelo bien?”

“¡Hide!”

_La…la espalda de Hide ¿Hide huele tan bien?_

“Tuviste una pesadilla anoche y me quise quedar” Soltó una risita al darse vuelta y ver que Kaneki se había sonrojado “También dejaste la ventana abierta. No sé si ustedes se resfrían, pero…”

“Su…supongo que si nos resfriamos.”


End file.
